


Get it on

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	Get it on

东京的夜晚总是喧闹而绚丽，霓虹交错之中整个城市都带上了奢靡的味道，沉浸在夜生活中的人们并没有注意到，如绸缎般华丽的夜幕下有暗潮在涌动

 

还有五分钟

 

金属制表盘上的指针似乎转得比平常要缓慢，堂本光一的手指有节奏地点着座椅，等待着这难熬的时间过去

 

五分钟之后就是酒店安保人员换班的时间，警备稍微松懈的这一刻最适合偷袭

 

在失去堂本刚的这三日里，堂本光一便陷入了自责与痛苦的泥潭，几天前，从未有过争吵的两个人却因为敌组的位置吵了起来，气头上的堂本光一选择了分头行动，却扑了个空，而堂本刚那边才是正确的位置

 

等堂本光一赶到时，已经废弃的旧据点里只剩下了随行者的尸体，并没有找到堂本刚

 

很快对方就发来消息，将堂本刚押做筹码，和堂本光一提出了交换条件，毕竟在极道之中，谁不知道堂本组的大当家和二当家从小形影不离呢？

 

堂本光一表面上答应了对方，却在暗地里动用了各种关系寻找帮助，终于找到了关着堂本刚的酒店，悬着的一颗心总算放下来了一半

 

从小堂本刚就是他放在心尖上的宝贝，就算长大后堂本刚足够强大到不需要躲在他的羽翼下，他仍当他是最初见面时的少年

 

而且不知从什么时候起，在堂本光一的眼里，堂本刚已经不仅是一直辅佐他的堂本组二当家，他发觉自己对堂本刚的心思不再单纯

 

尽管堂本刚是一个alpha，虽然他的信息素似乎总是弱一些，但他也是和堂本光一一样拥有相同的器官的alpha，在这个繁衍为第一要义的时代，堂本光一不知道两个alpha在一起会有什么后果

 

车窗外的人影晃动起来，五分钟到了

 

潜伏在暗处的人悉数出动，瞬间场面乱成了一团，堂本光一戴上宽沿的帽子拉开车门，在枪声与逃亡的脚步声交杂在一起的纷乱中快步踏进酒店

 

“堂本刚在哪里？”

 

被黑峻的枪口指着的前台小姐吓得不敢出声，惊恐地摇了摇头表示自己并不知道。堂本光一皱着眉将她拉开，滑动桌上的鼠标查看正在使用的房间

 

扫了一眼将不多的几个房号记下，堂本光一和仍在缠斗中的下属交代了一声后转身上了楼

 

三楼，没有。八楼，没有。十一楼，没有

 

堂本光一死死盯着电梯显示屏上不断跳动的数字，皮制手套下的手已经满是汗，如果堂本刚不在这里，他真的会崩溃

 

只剩下十五楼了

 

电梯门打开，堂本光一踏出轿厢的那一刻，浓郁的香气就撞进了堂本光一的鼻腔里，身为alpha的他不可能不知道这是什么，以致于他腿一软就靠到了旁边的墙上，试图平复已经汹涌而出的欲望

 

omega的信息素

 

而且根据这浓烈的程度，还是一个正在发情的omega

 

这对堂本光一这样禁欲很久的alpha来说无疑是个致命的诱惑，原始的本能引着堂本光一寻着信息素的源头而去，更可怕的是，在这幽兰一般的香气洗礼下，他脑子里勾勒出了堂本刚的模样

 

1524，这是最后一间了

 

门虚掩着，里面泄出了压抑着的呻吟声。堂本光一用仅存的理智分辨出这是堂本刚的声音，毫不犹豫地拉开门，眼前的一幕却让他生生的愣住了

 

堂本刚眼上被绑着布条，嘴也被堵住，只能发出破碎的呼救声，身上只有一件松垮的浴袍，露出的胸膛连着脖颈都像被染上颜色一般樱红，随着不规律的呼吸起伏着

 

而让堂本光一更震惊的是，那信息素的味道正是从堂本刚身上发出的

 

美妙，可口，引诱着每一个渴望着甘露的饥渴的alpha

 

堂本光一开枪瞄准另一个同样被这甘露吸引过来的倒霉蛋，可怜的人还没发出一丝声响，喷涌而出的血就溅在了绣工繁复的地毯上，空气中弥漫着的血腥气和信息素的味道糅合到了一起，仿佛一杯上等的血腥玛丽

 

堂本光一迫不及待地想要品尝

 

他走到已经被逼至落地窗的堂本刚身前蹲下，贪婪地吸取着扑面而来的信息素气味，胯下早已有了反应，他一时竟不知道是该脱掉外套给堂本刚穿上，还是把堂本刚的浴袍扒掉

 

“…你是omega？”堂本光一颤着声问道，他没有想过会在这样的情况下知道这样一个冲击性的事实

 

堂本光一拿掉塞在堂本刚嘴里的布团，口腔得到解放后堂本刚立刻大口地喘息起来，他的信息素折磨着堂本光一，堂本光一靠近时爆发的alpha气息也把他拉入了欲望的深渊

 

“求求你…”因为被缚住手脚，堂本刚艰难地直起身靠近堂本光一，身体相接才让燥热的身子缓和了一点，堂本刚伸出舌，舔掉了顺着堂本光一脖子流下的汗液

 

“呜…”微咸的液体带着alpha的味道，仍不足以缓和发情中的omega，堂本刚舔了舔仍有些干裂的唇，整个身体都往堂本光一身上贴，“我好难受…快…”

 

被关着的这几天里，堂本刚都没法使用抑制剂，偏偏今天他的发情期还不合时宜的来了，一直以来他都在和自己的天性对抗着，却终究还是败给了本能，他知道焚烧着他的欲火只有alpha能够熄灭

 

幸好堂本光一来了

 

堂本刚的话语点燃了引线，轰地一声烧着了堂本光一所有理智，他伸出手探进了浴袍内。揉着已经毫无遮挡的下体和两颗肉球，很快淫水就流了一手

 

“…谁都可以吗？”

 

堂本光一扯着堂本刚的后脑强迫他抬起头问道，遮住双眼的布条扎的太紧一时无法解开，但堂本光一知道那双眼睛一定只剩下了本能的欲望

 

这么多年，堂本光一都不知道堂本刚是omega，如果他知道，他们早就成为天造地设的爱侣，而不是变成这样的只为满足彼此的交配

 

刚才如果他再晚到一会儿，属于他的猎物就要被别人夺取，他怎么可能让他的omega被别人标记

 

堂本刚无奈的笑了，他知道堂本光一在责怪自己一直瞒着他，然而此刻解释的话都是多余的，堂本光一手上不轻的力道惹得他无暇思考，他勾住堂本光一的脖颈歪头吻住唇，没有什么技巧的吻却充满了情欲的味道，舌头探入口中划过尖尖的犬齿，近乎疯狂地汲取着对方的津液。堂本光一搂住堂本刚的腰，微微用力就咬破了那柔软的舌尖

 

瞬间两人口腔里不同的信息素开始交战起来，甜美的味道让堂本光一忍不住含住那还在渗出血珠的舌尖吮吸，而堂本刚的手早就解开了他的裤子，放出了苏醒已久的困兽

 

“只有你…”片刻后两人相贴的唇瓣才分开，在黑暗中堂本刚凭着感觉抚上堂本光一的脸庞，喃喃着说，“只有你能标记我…光一…”

 

说完堂本刚弓身整个含住了堂本光一勃发的阴茎，还没从那句话中缓过神来的堂本光一立刻沉入了情欲的海洋，静谧的环境下吮吸声和水声一阵阵地击打着他的耳膜，身在高热的口腔中，贝齿稍稍擦过褶皱都能带来强烈的刺激，更何况堂本刚的手还在玩弄着那脆弱的囊袋

 

充满着alpha气味的精液灌入喉间，堂本刚发出一声满足的闷哼，口中的怪兽却没有丝毫软下来的趋势，堂本光一将堂本刚拉起来，只见暧昧的灯影中鲜红的唇角还沾着一丝溢出的浊液，闪烁着淫靡的光泽

 

堂本光一舔去那属于自己的液体，顺带蹂躏了一下已经有些红肿的唇瓣，抱起堂本刚将他按在了冰凉的玻璃上，视野开阔的高处能看到楼下繁华的车水马龙，五光十色的霓虹灯将堂本刚打上了绮丽的光晕

 

堂本光一从背后搂住堂本刚的腰，分开堂本刚的大腿让他跨坐在自己身上，修长却有力的手指探入穴口的瞬间，堂本刚体内涌动着的肠液终于溢了出来，沾湿了手指分明的骨节，让大腿的内侧更是滑腻

 

堂本光一的手指带着长年握枪的硬茧，刮擦着柔软的肠道内壁时激起一阵阵痉挛，堂本刚额头顶着冰凉的玻璃，后穴却火热得要着起来了一般，不断收缩着的小口欲拒还迎似的把堂本光一的手指往外推，却在感到令人绝望的空虚感后又急切的拉回来

 

“啊！”

 

突然体内肆虐的手指不知碰到了哪里，堂本刚发出一声痛苦却愉悦的尖叫，绞紧的后穴已不再满足这样的程度，堂本刚握住自己胀大的器官撸动着，想要得到更多的快感

 

堂本光一感受到了空气中越来越饱和的信息素的味道，他知道堂本刚已经完全发情了，本能驱使着他借着湿润的肠液就将粗大的阴茎插进了后穴

 

已经被情欲薰得湿软的肠道瞬间裹了上来，这个姿势在重力的作用下似乎进得更深，堂本刚感觉自己身体里的其他内脏都被顶作了一团，他紧紧的抓住堂本光一揽在他腰间的手，发出再也无法克制的呻吟

 

“哈啊…太深了…光一…”

 

“那我退出来一点？”堂本光一贴着堂本刚的耳廓说道，却故意往更深处顶了顶

 

堂本刚咬着唇摇了摇头，往后靠在堂本光一结实的胸膛上，堂本光一会意地搂紧了他，胯部猛地上提往堂本刚体内送，同时把着他的腰往下按，让相连之处贴的更是紧密，和一只真正的野兽一般粗暴的顶撞着娇气的内壁，每一下都不留一丝缝隙，像是要把那甬道捣碎了咽进肚子里

 

如果堂本刚此时能看得见，这过于激烈的性爱场面大概会让他惊呼着逃开。alpha特有的凶悍器官破开后穴的色情画面，连同两人都被欲望扭曲的脸庞都映在了玻璃窗上

 

在情欲的浪潮之中堂本光一居然还有闲心想到了一个恶作剧，就当是堂本刚瞒着他这么多年的一个惩罚

 

堂本光一知道堂本刚畏高，尽管已经在极道中摸爬滚打了近十年，多么血腥残忍的场面都见过，这毛病还是没有治好

 

他一边顶弄着，一边空出一只手再次去解堂本刚头上缠着的布条，最后还是手和嘴并用，连带着扯掉了堂本刚的几缕头发，才把那恼人的东西拿了下来

 

长时间处于黑暗中让堂本刚的眼睛一时无法适应光线，他眯起眼，大片大片的灯光侵蚀着他的视网膜，灼烧一般的疼痛，好不容易总算能看到一些模糊的重影，堂本刚才惊觉自己正处在多高的地方

 

川行的车流就和玩具模型一个大小，从这里掉下去大概会被摔得脑浆迸裂吧，带着恐高症患者标准的想法，堂本刚低头重新捂住了眼睛

 

“美吗？”堂本光一笑着问道，堂本刚因恐惧而收缩的后穴让快感一波接一波地来，受了刺激的肉刃更为卖力地冲撞着汩汩流淌淫水的那处，两人的交合处和腿间早已湿淋淋的了

 

“你…可恶…”堂本刚的脸被发狂的快感染红，他往后扭动着身体想要逃离这让他恐惧的地方，结果就是牵动着身体里的巨物往更深的方向去

 

堂本刚被顶得一个劲地往上，却又在重力的作用下落了回去，坚硬的肉棒加速捣弄着那极乐之处，操得红肿的肠肉微微外翻，却又随着插入的动作回到体内，跟着堂本光一的动作一张一合

 

“慢…点…光一…我快要…”

 

还没说完，堂本刚就第一次体会到了omega的高潮，精液从不断颤动着的器官前端一股一股的涌出，猛然收紧的内壁挤压着身体里的分身，从龟头到柱身都严丝合缝

 

堂本光一拨开堂本刚后颈的发，灯光下那处皮肤脆弱又苍白，他已经迫不及待的想将那腺体咬开，留下只属于自己的印记

 

可是他还是要确认，毕竟标记过后，堂本刚就会是他一生的伴侣

 

“可以吗？”堂本光一用牙齿缓缓地磨着那处皮肤，高潮后omega的生殖腔已经张开了缝隙，堂本光一忍着想要冲进去占领的冲动，近乎小心翼翼地问道

 

堂本光一反射在玻璃窗上的眼瞳认真而又虔诚，两人就这么对视着。堂本刚想起二十年前，第一次见到父亲领回来的堂本光一，浑身血污的男孩的眼瞳黑得深不见底，闪烁着猜疑的光芒

 

堂本刚带他去洗澡，洗干净后递给他一颗糖时，堂本光一也是这样定定地看着他，却不像现在这样深情，男孩用稚嫩却又平静的语气问：“可以吗？”

 

那时堂本刚抓起堂本光一的手，将糖塞到他的手里，用力地点了点头

 

堂本刚拉起堂本光一揽在他腰间的手，十指相扣，如同初见的时候，堂本刚没有说话，只是点了点头

 

堂本光一露出如吃到了糖果一般孩子气的笑容，扳过堂本刚的脸亲吻他的唇，身下重新猛烈抽动起来，前端挤开生殖腔细小的缝隙插了进去，带着疼痛的快感逼得堂本刚松开了堂本光一的唇，大滴的汗珠顺着额角滴落到地毯上，随即融进了布料里

 

很快粗长的阴茎就完全占领了生殖腔，极大的满足感让堂本刚的后背抖得厉害，堂本光一轻唤着他的名字安抚着，然后狠狠地咬住了堂本刚的后颈

 

牙齿破开皮肤，大量的alpha信息素通过腺体注入堂本刚的身体中，同时体内的性器也已经挤开软肉达到了生殖腔的尽头，末端迅速的膨大成结，将柔嫩的入口紧紧地卡住，带着浓烈的alpha气息的精液灌入了生殖腔内

 

堂本光一从身后紧紧地环抱住堂本刚，轻柔地吻着他汗湿的发和微喘的唇角，标记过后两人的信息素都发生了变化，这一刻，堂本光一才有自己真的占领了这个人的实感

 

留恋着温热的身体，堂本光一仍不愿意离开，堂本刚也就由着他，靠在他的怀里闭上了眼睛

 

“为什么一直瞒着我？如果我知道你是omega，我们不可能现在才…”堂本光一突然发觉自己说的话有些不妥，慌忙咽了回去

 

堂本刚睁开眼，伸手抚摸着堂本光一的脸庞，从当年知道性别的那一刻，他就打算把这个秘密保守一辈子，在这个世界里，omega总是被视为弱者，被保护起来等待着交配，但他想和堂本光一一起，并肩开创属于他们的世界

 

“我希望你爱我是因为我是堂本刚。”

 

堂本光一弯起嘴角，在怀里的人额头印下一个吻，说出了那句迟到已久的话

 

“我爱你。”

 

Fin


End file.
